


11:22 on a Friday Night

by imnotinclinedtomaturity



Series: My youth is yours [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, I promise, M/M, No angst here, floof floof floof, inadvertent serious conversations, it's all happy though, sometime in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotinclinedtomaturity/pseuds/imnotinclinedtomaturity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one Friday night, Phil worries that Dan is missing out the quintessential first year uni experience. Dan, however, doesn't want it; he's happy just how things are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:22 on a Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> i opened up my fic document to write something else and realized that i never published this! 
> 
> (obviously dan and phil are real people; here are some characters based on them)

11:22 on a Friday Night

Phil abruptly paused the video game.

“Dan, it’s…” Phil glanced at the clock on the DVD player, “11:22 on a Friday.”

“…So?”

“So, it’s 11:22 on a Friday and you’re playing video games and eating mediocre, room temperature Chinese food on my sofa.”

Dan could feel the color draining from his face. “Oh, uh, I can grab a taxi home if you wanna go to sleep or out with your mates or whatever.”

Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist. “No! That’s not how I meant it.” Dan looked apprehensively at Phil. “Trust me, I want you here. Not just tonight, but every night you’re here.” A slight smile formed on Dan’s lips. “And most nights you’re not, really.”

Dan leaned back into the sofa, feeling at least temporarily reassured that his boyfriend wasn’t trying to kick him out.

“Okay, then what’s your point?”

When Phil leaned forward and sat his controller on the coffee table, Dan realized that this conversation was much more serious than he’d originally thought.

“I mean it’s 11:22 on a Friday and you’re holed up here in my apartment. Wouldn’t you rather be out at a club with your mates from class? Jack and Matt or whatever their names are?”

Dan couldn’t help scoffing. “No.” Phil ran his hand through his hair, pushing it up into a quiff. Dan turned to face Phil fully. “Phil, what’s this really about?”

Phil moved to sit cross-legged on the sofa, mirroring Dan’s position. “So remember when we used to Skype and you used to talk about how excited you were to not live under your parents’ watchful eyes and get the freedom to do whatever you wanted to when you go to uni?” He waited for Dan to nod before he continued. “I guess I’m just wondering what changed? Because I’m pretty sure that playing video games at 11:22 on a Friday is the most parentally-acceptable thing you could be doing right now.”

“Nothing’s changed. I wasn’t excited to move out so that I could go out with a bunch of lads and get wrecked at clubs. I was excited to move out so that I could be independent and not have my dad constantly asking what I’m doing about my future and my mom walking into the room every 15 minutes if a girl is over to make sure no ‘funny business’ is going on and my brother reliably bursting into my room at the _worst_ possible times.”

“I know, I know. But still, you’re nineteen. Don’t you want to be embracing your youth and getting that quintessential first year of uni experience? You know, go out and flirt with all the pretty people and make decisions your parents may or may not approve of if they knew?”

“First of all, no, I don’t want to be out ‘flirting with all the pretty people’ because, as far as I’m concerned, I’m sitting on the sofa of the only pretty person I care about.” Dan chuckled at the blush that rose to Phil’s cheeks. “Second of all, I’m already making decisions my parents may or may not approve of. I don’t need to go out to clubs every night to accomplish that.”

“What decisions?”

“Well, YouTube for one. I’m sure if my dad knew how much time I spent making videos when I could be studying, he’d be livid.”

“But—”

Dan cut off Phil’s interruption. “And also this.”

Phil’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What? Playing video games at 11:22 on a Friday?”

“No, I mean _this._ ” Dan gestured meaningfully between him and Phil.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“But your parents know me.”

“They do. Sort of. They know Phil-who-I-used-to-Skype-a-lot and Phil-my-friend-from-Manchester and Phil-who-I-spend-all-my-spare-time-with. But not Phil-my-boyfriend. I’ve never denied it, but I’ve never exactly said it either. And they’ve never asked.”

“So are you afraid that they may not approve of me?”

“Not so much you specifically. More like, I’m afraid that they may not approve of the _concept_ of you.”

The room was silent as the meaning of Dan’s statement sunk in. “Dan, have you not come out to your parents?”

“No. I didn’t want to before I left because I didn’t want them assuming I was moving to Manchester just to be with my boyfriend. But now… I just don’t know how they are going to react.”

Phil nodded understandingly. “Your parents sound like good people, I’m confident it will be okay. When you decide to tell them, I’m here for you. Whether you want advice or me to be there with you or me to be parked outside with an emergency getaway car. Just let me know.”

“Thanks, Phil.” After pecking Phil on the cheek, Dan unpaused their game, needing a bit to process the unexpected direction the conversation had taken.

The game continued on as though their serious conversation hadn’t occurred. Out of the corner of his eye, however, Phil noticed that Dan still looked lost in thought and wasn’t surprised when he abruptly re-paused the game.

Phil sat his controller back on the table and turned to Dan expectantly, waiting for the younger to speak.

“About what you said earlier, the whole embracing my youth and going out and whatnot.”

Phil nodded, silently urging Dan to continue.

“I wanted to make it clear that I don’t want that. I’m doing exactly what I want. Playing video games on your sofa at 11:22 while eating _crappy_ room temperature Chinese food is how I want to spend every single Friday night. And for that matter, Saturday and Sunday and Monday and—.”

“Our sofa.”

“What?”

“You sleep here at least four nights a week, you have a key to the flat, your own box of cereal—that, yes, I eat half of but at least I replaced it this time—and a toothbrush in the bathroom. Dan, you already spend almost as much time here as I do. Why bother moving to another place you’ll spend no time at next semester? Move in with me.”

Dan looked completely shell-shocked and Phil immediately began to back peddle.

“I mean, only if you want to of course. I totally get it if it’s too sudden or you don’t think we’re there yet or—”

“Yes.”

“Yes,” Phil felt his face threatening to break into a smile, but he had to be sure first. “Yes to which thing?”

“Yes to moving in with you. Here. Although maybe in the future we try a different take-out restaurant because that place seriously tastes like placenta.”

"We can try any place you want to, bear."

**Author's Note:**

> cookies for comments?
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [imnotinclinedtomaturity](http://www.imnotinclinedtomaturity.tumblr.com) and [iminclinedtowriting](http://www.iminclinedtowriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
